


and if you could let me in, maybe i could ease your mind

by uncoollove



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Burgeoning Romance, Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, post 7X10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoollove/pseuds/uncoollove
Summary: "Family trauma, romantic trauma, friend trauma, etc. Name it, Daisy had it. Most of it unaddressed, festering under the surface waiting for the right or wrong moment to trigger a future unbearable metaphorical and literal emotional landslide."post 7x10 fic about daisy addressing her oh so fucked up life and sousa luckily being there to partially pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	and if you could let me in, maybe i could ease your mind

Nothing has ever come easily for Daisy. Nothing was ever simple for the lonesome child at the orphanage. She spent years of her adolescence longing and patiently waiting for her parents to suddenly appear at her front door begging for her forgiveness for regrettably giving her up in the first place. No narrative she could fictionalize in her young naive head could replace the stone-cold truth, she was irretrievably alone—unwanted.

But the panging feeling of permanent loneliness faded with time when she met Coulson and joined Shield.

It became the first time in her life she saw certifiably honest, good people doing acts of service for the purpose of a collective greater good. Some could call it selfless. She would call it her destiny. 

Unfortunately, her devotion to the fight seemly took everything she’d grown to love and buried it six feet underground. 

Family trauma, romantic trauma, friend trauma, etc. Name it, Daisy had it. Most of it unaddressed, festering under the surface waiting for the right or wrong moment to trigger a future unbearable metaphorical and literal emotional landslide.

Watching her mother, Jiaying, killed for a second time was enough emotional baggage the girl could withstand. Her insides felt as if a million wasps swarmed their prey and stung it repeatedly, reminiscent of the early days of her newfound quake powers. 

After staring blankly at Jiaying’s lifeless and ageless body for she didn’t even know for how long, May and Sousa try and get her up. While they attempt to comfort a numb Daisy, their voices sound like muffled feedback. She makes out Sousa saying something along the lines of "Daisy is in shock." She ignores their concerns and gets up from her mother’s limp body and walks towards her bunk. 

Holing herself up in her bunk until all of this solved itself without her seemed like the only way to avoid the persistent, never ending loss. She begins pacing, not understanding how to process the last hour of her cursed life. Or now, in this case, her possibly _nonexistent life_. Daisy huffs in exasperation, quickly blinking away the tears and waves of pain she doesn’t have the time to address or grieve. She hears stifled murmurs through the door of her room.

Her eyes spring open as she feels the vibrations of three hard, solid knocks. “Daisy, can I come in?” May says.

Daisy lets her question go unanswered.

About a handful of seconds pass and a lighter, gentler knock fills her ears. She already knows it’s Sousa.

“Look, Daisy, you don’t have to say anything but can you just open the door so we know you’re okay?”

She edges closer to his soothing and supportive voice.

Her hand hovers over the knob. She wiggles her fingers, hesitating to open the door, but she does. Damn Sousa and his kindness.

The door swings open, Sousa and May simultaneously release a pent-up breath. 

May begins, “Dais-”

Daisy shakes her head and cuts her off before she can start giving her condolences. “May you don’t have to. I’ve had enough ‘I’m sorry for your losses’ for a million lifetimes.” 

“Okay,” May says soundly. “You know, we’re here for you.” She takes a pause, “Not to alarm you and I know the timing is awful but Nathaniel kidnapped Simmons and hijacked the Zephyr with Deke and her on it.”

Daisy lifts her hands to her forehead, rubbing her temples, she looked at both of them with disbelief and utter concern for their friends. She didn’t even know how to open her mouth and reply with a sure sounding-in-control-Quake-like response. How much more could she take in one day? 

May looks at her with as much sympathy as she humanly could as an empath. She lays her hand on her arm and walks out of Daisy’s cabin.

An overwhelmed Daisy slumps onto her bed. Sousa still standing partially in the doorway, walks fully into the room but slowly with slight reservations. The silence rings in Daisy’s ears. 

He is the first one to fill the earsplitting empty quietness. “I know you said you don’t want any more sorries, but god, somehow I feel responsible for...” He stops mid-sentence as if completely saying it makes it more real for Daisy.

“Please, don’t say that. There’s only one person responsible for this and it’s definitely not you. It could never be you.”

He nods in acceptance, but his head still hangs heavy. “How do you feel? Be honest.”

Her face winces as she hears echoes of that certain loop. It feels light years away from where they are now. “Honest?” She scoffs. “I think if I’m honest about how I’m feeling, this entire lighthouse would collapse and take us all down with it. I think I’m pretty tired of saving the day, to be honest. When it’s only ever ended with pain. And to top it off, now I will cease to exist!” She’s about to burst at the seams with “honesty.” 

With his new prosthetic clearly allowing him more movement, Sousa bends down to Daisy's eye level. And without hesitation, he takes her trembling bruised hands in his rough, comforting ones. 

While he didn’t say a single word, the gesture is enough to steady Daisy for a moment. 

Tearfully, she whispers, “You know, I didn’t get to know her long enough both times, for her to be a real mother to me...”

“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt all the same, Daisy.” He says her name with so much lovingness. It didn’t make any rational sense how space-time made room for a connection as unexplainable and random as theirs. 

He brings his hand to her tear-soaked, glimmering cheek. She responds to his warm touch, leans into his palm, and closes her eyes. 

She remembers the first time Jiaying taught her how to vibrate those glasses. That was a good moment, a happy moment. Something she would have to cherish. 

_I can’t speak to your mother’s reasons. But for me, sometimes trying to do the right thing...Comes out all wrong._

It repeats in her mind. Over and over. 

“Thank you for pushing me to talk to her.”

“No thank you needed. I should be thanking you for trusting me enough to let me in.”

“You’re an easy person to let in, Daniel.”

The hurt would always be there, but miraculously this man out of time lessened the incredulous burden of a one Daisy Johnson.

**Author's Note:**

> daisysousa has to be the most random ship of all time but i seemingly cant stop thinking about them so i hope you enjoyed whatever this was lol xx


End file.
